Be With You
by Shiningsoo12
Summary: Kisah perjalanan cinta antara Kai dan Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**BE WITH YOU(GS)**  
 **Cast :**  
 **Do Kyungsoo**  
 **Kim Jongin**  
 **All member of Exo**  
 **Rated: T**  
 **Anyeong, ini adalah FF Kaisso pertamaku dan ini adalah bagian dari project birthday Kyungsoo. Harap maklum kalau ceritanya biasa aja, dan juga mungkin nanti banyak typo. Yang pasti aku hanya mencoba menuangkan ide yang ada di kepalaku aja. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca, happy reading….**

Chapter 1

Suasana meriah mewarnai sebuah ballroom di sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan Seoul, di dalamnya terlihat sepasang sejoli yang tengah sibuk menyalami para undangan yang hadir di pesta mereka. Cukup banyak undangan yang hadir, baik itu saudara, kerabat maupun sahabat dari kedua mempelai yang tengah berbahagia itu, dan diantara para tamu yang hadir terlihat seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat tengah tenggelam dalam lamunanya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, yang kini tengah menghadiri acara pernikahan salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang akhirnya telah resmi di pinang oleh kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa melamun sayang?" suara sexy itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari lamunanya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya kagum saja, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu" balas Kyungsoo sambil menatap sosok tampan nan sexy dengan kulit tan dan dia adalah Kim Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah hampir 4 tahun menjalin kasih, dan 2 tahun ini mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana milik Jongin. Walaupun di warnai drama putus nyambung pada awalnya tapi akhirnya seiring berjalannya waktu dengan kedewasaan yang mereka miliki mereka mampu mengatasi masalah dan hubungan mereka tetap awet sampai sekarang tapi sayangnya sampai saat ini Jongin belum juga mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menikah walaupun mereka sudah tinggal bersama.

"Kyungie, cepat ke sini !Aku akan melempar buket bunga ini"panggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung mendekat "aku akan mengarahkan buket ini padamu, jadi kau harus menangkapnya agar kau segera menyusulku untuk menikah"Baekyun melanjutkan perkataanya yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam selama perjalan pulang ke apartemenya, ia terus menggenggam buket bunga yang di dapatnya tadi. Pandanganya terarah ke jalanan yang mulai sepi, karena hampir tengah malam. Jongin hanya memandang sendu kearah kekasihnya dan sesaat kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu pasti apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya, karena hal itu juga pernah terjadi saat mereka baru menghadiri pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Begitu sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke kamar, berganti baju, membersihkan make up dan bersiap untuk tidur dan Jongin juga menyusul tak lama kemudian. Melingkarkan pelukan di pinggang Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya seraya mencium lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, aku_"Jongin baru mulai bicara ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbalik dan mencium bibir Jongin kilat.  
"Selamat malam Jongin, aku lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang jadi jangan bicara apapun dan istirahatlah, besok kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi kan? Kau bilang sedang banyak pekerjaan"

Jongin hanya memandang tatapan sayu Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Selamat malam sayang" kata-kata itu mengantar keduanya menuju alam mimpi.

Kyungsoo tahu kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Jongin, sebuah permintaan maaf yang pastinya hanya akan menambah kesedihannya. Mereka sudah berkali-kali membicarakan soal pernikahan, tapi selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran setelahnya. Jongin selalu mengatakan kalau ia belum siap dengan status baru sebagai suami dan juga tanggung jawab untuk menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Dan hal itu di dasari oleh trauma atas perceraian yang di alami oleh kedua orang tuanya, Jongin terpuruk dan terlantar setelah orang tuanya menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing tanpa memikirkan dirinya, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sosok wanita sederhana yang mencintainya dengan tulus, yang akhirnya mampu mengobati luka hatinya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk menunggu Jongin dengan mengesampingkan keegoisannya walaupun terkadang terasa sangat menyedihkan untuknya tapi hal itu masih lebih baik dari pada ia harus membuat Jongin kembali pada keterpurukan karena kembali kehilangan cintanya.

Matahari menyapa dengan sinarnya yang cukup menghangatkan pagi yang sangat dingin di bulan januari ini. Kyungsoo bangun dan mendapati segelas susu dan dua potong roti dengan lapisan selai coklat di atas nakasnya. Dimana ada note kecil yang menempel di gelas susu itu.

 _Pagi sayang, maaf aku tak pamit padamu sebelum pergi, aku tak tega untuk mengganggu tidur mu. Makanlah sarapanmu kalau kau bangun nanti, saranghaeyo chagi…._

Tersungging senyum kecil di bibir heartsheep Kyungsoo, walaupun Jongin terkenal sangat cuek dan dingin di depan orang lain tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk Kyungsoo.  
Jongin adalah seorang koreografer di sebuah agency ternama yaitu SM entertainment. Bakat menarinya yang luar biasa membuat dirinya di rekrut oleh agency besar itu. Dan kini ia tengah sibuk karena salah satu boygroup SM yaitu NCT akan segera comeback dan ia bertanggung jawab untuk dance mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah seorang wiraswasta karena dia mempunyai sebuah toko bunga kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai bunga dan ia juga hobby merangkai bunga karena itu 2 tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kantor tempatnya bekerja selepas lulus kuliah.

Kyungsoo memakan sarapan yang Jongin buat untuknya, perutnya memang lapar dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat kepalanya agak pusing dan berdenyut-denyut saat ia bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini. Dua potong roti tandas dalam sekejap, dan kini saatnya meminum susu tapi baru saja cairan putih itu menyentuh bibirnya, Kyungsoo langsung merasakan gejolak pada perutnya selanjutnya ia berlari ke toilet sambil membekap mulut dengan sebelah tanganya.

"Hoek….hoek….hoek"

Kyungsoo memuntahkan sarapan pagi yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutnya, di sertai cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan wajah pucat dan kepala yang semakin terasa pusing. Ia kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut yang telah di rapikannya tadi. Kyungsoo merasa seperti masuk angina dan memutuskan untuk istirahat saja hari itu.

Tebece…

RnR please….


	2. Chapter 2

**BE WITH YOU(GS)**  
 **Cast :**  
 **Do Kyungsoo**  
 **Kim Jongin**  
 **All member of Exo**  
 **Rated: T**

Chapter 2

Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sandaran sofa begitu ia sampai di apartemen. Sore itu seperti biasa ia baru saja pulang dari toko bunga, kalau biasanya ia langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam tapi tidak dengan sekarang atau tepatnya seminggu belakangan ini. Kyungsoo merasa sangat malas untuk memasak atau melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya, badanya terasa sangat lelah padahal aktifitasnya di toko bunga masih sama seperti biasanya, entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, kyungsoo enggan untuk pergi ke dokter. Malas minum obat itulah alasan utamanya.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk menikmati sore dengan menonton televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara music, sebenarnya tak terlalu focus juga sich karena perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada benda persegi kecil yang kini ada di tangannya. Senyum tersungging dari bibirnya ketika ia membaca pesan dari Jongin. Sudah seminggu ini mereka lebih banyak menyalurkan perhatian dengan saling berkirim pesan chat. Hal itu di karenakan Jongin yang makin sibuk belakangan ini, dia selalu pulang larut malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu jam berapa Jongin pulang. Ia hanya merasakan kehadiran Jongin saat dirinya terbangun tengah malam dan mendapati Jongin yang telah memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan seperti biasa. Dan paginya Jongin sudah pergi sebelum ia bangun.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku akan menunggu Jongin pulang malam ini, aku penasaran kejutan apa yang akan di berikan untukku kali ini. Apa terlalu berlebihan kalau di ulang tahunku kali ini, aku ingin sebuah lamaran untuk hadiahku? Rasanya tidak, tapi apa itu mungkin?. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tak memikirkannya, apapun kejutannya nanti semoga itu adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatku bahagia.

 **Normal POV**

Seperti janjinya tadi, malam itu Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv, seperti apa yang di lakukannya tadi sore. Ditemani beberapa beberapa cemilan, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tak terpejam walaupun rasa kantuk kini telah menderanya. Tapi apalah daya, baru saja jam 11 malam Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya bahkan ia tak mendengar ketika satu jam kemudian terdengar bunyi kode pintu yang terbuka. Jongin pulang tepat jam 12 malam itu. Jongin tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di sofa,

kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati Jongin memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar dengan menggendongnya. Di letakkanya badan mungil Kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan agar ia tak terbangun. Jongin mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang…."bisik Jongin lirih di telinga Kyungsoo kemudian, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala kekasihnya itu.

Setelah membersihkan badanya Jongin langsung menyusul Kyungsoo untuk tidur, memeluk badan mungil yang selalu di rindukanya setiap saat. Jongin bisa saja menginap dikantor agency seperti teman-temannya tapi ia tak pernah melakukan itu, karena ia tak tega untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur sendiri, kalaupun dia harus keluar negri biasanya ia akan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya mual, dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup kyungsoo menuju wasrafel yang ada di kamar mandi. Tak ada yang keluar selain cairan bening, tapi perutnya terasa agak membaik jika ia sudah memuntahkannya. Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau saat itu hari sudah pagi, setelah ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Jongin masih terlelap pagi itu, mungkin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidurnya sangat nyenyak bahkan ia tak mendengar saat kyungsoo bangun.

"Kenapa Jongin tak membangunkanku semalam?, apa tak ada kejutan untukku?" Kyungsoo menggumam kesal.

Dengan memandangi Jongin yang masih terlelap, kyungsoo mendesahkan nafasnya perlahan mencoba untuk memaklumi, mungkin Jongin tidak sempat menyiapkan kejutan untuknya karena belakangan ini kekasihnya itu memang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Lagi pula ia juga bukan gadis belasan yang harus selalu mendapat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya, ia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa kini jadi ia tak seharusnya mengharapkan kejutan seperti itu pikir Kyungsoo.

Satu setengah jam sudah Kyungsoo berkutat di dapurnya untuk membuat sarapan dan kini sarapan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Ia baru saja akan melangkah menuju ke kamar untuk membangunkan Jongin tapi kyungsoo langsung terkaget dan hampir bertabarakan dengan Jongin yang keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, penampilanya sudah rapi sepertinya sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Sayang maaf, aku terburu-buru. Sudah siang aku harus segera berangkat"

"Tidak sarapan dulu, aku sudah memasak"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tapi aku bisa terlambat kalau harus sarapan dulu. Aku akan sarapan di kantor saja nanti, maaf ya sayang, aku berangkat dulu"

Jongin langsung pergi setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya di kening Kyungsoo yang cemberut karena kesal.

"Bahkan ucapan selamat pun tak ada, keterlaluan sekali bisa-bisanya Jongin lupa hari ulang tahunku " Kyungsoo meruntuk kesal sambil menuju ke meja makan.

Setelah memindahkan semua masakannya ke kotak bekal, Kyungsoo langsung berangkat untuk ke toko bunganya. Sayang kalau harus membuang masakan yang masih banyak jadi ia berniat untuk memberikan pada dua pekerja paruh waktu yang membantunya di toko bunga. Kyungsoo juga hanya makan sedikit, nafsu makannya mendadak hilang karena kekesalanya. Pandangan Kyungsoo tak pernah lepas dari smarphone yang tergeletak di meja, ia berharap ada pesan yang masuk dan lebih senang lagi kalau benda itu berbunyi tanda panggilan tapi nyatanya tak ada satupun.

Sore itu salju kembali turun udarapun terasa semakin dingin yang membuat orang-orang ingin segera pulang ke rumah agar terhindar dari hawa dingin di sore itu. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir satu jam duduk termenung di halte. Bahkan bus yang biasa ia tumpangi untuk menuju ke apartemen sudah terlewat sampai beberapa kali. Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dalam lamunanya, ingatanya kembali pada pembicaraanya dengan sang Ibu siang tadi. Kyungsoo sengaja pulang ke rumah orang tuanya siang tadi, ia ingin mengobati kekecewaanya karena hal yang terjadi pagi ini. Tapi bukanya mendapatkan penghiburan atas kekecewaanya kyungsoo malah mendapat masalah baru, sebenarnya bukan masalah baru juga sich lebih tepatnya masalah lama yang kembali di ungkit oleh sang Ibu. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah pernikahan. Dimana Kyungsoo tak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk sang Ibu, dan itu membuat Ibunya marah bahkan memberikan ultimatum untuk Kyungsoo, kalau sampai ulang tahunya tahun depan Jongin belum juga mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menikah, maka Kyungsoo harus rela untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Dan itulah sebenarnya masalah baru yang harus di hadapi oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan sikap Ibunya, karena ia juga memahami apa yang jadi keinginan sang Ibu semua itu untuk kebahagiaanya. Umurnya sudah 27 tahun sekarang ini dan semua temanya juga sudah menikah. Kepala Kyungsoo kembali berdenyut memikirkan semua itu.

Tepat jam 06 sore Kyungsoo sampai di apartemennya, gelap dan sepi itulah yang menyapa kepulanganya. Karena Jongin juga belum pulang pastinya. Karena kedinginan dan juga lelah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat di kamarnya. Tapi saat menyalakan lampu kamar, perhatian Kyungsoo tertuju pada sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Di hampirinya kotak itu kemudian di buka, dan isinya adalah gaun selutut berwarna peach yang sangat cantik. Dan di dasar kotak ada sebuah note.

 _'Sayang, Aku menunggumu di Love Resto jam 8. Pakalailah gaun itu dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku mencintaimu'_

"Ternyata dia tidak melupakannya" gumam Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya yang manis.

Kyungsoo segera bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap, ia hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk bersiap dan juga satu jam untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju restoran yang di sebut Jongin dalam pesannya. Letak restoran itu tak terlalu jauh dari apartemenya hanya saja mengingat tadi salju kembali turun jadi sudah di pastikan jalanan akan macet, jadi lebih baik berangkat lebih awal.

Tebece …

Yeay akhinya selesai juga chapter 2 nie, maaf kalau alurnya agak lambat. Memang sengaja karena FF nie emang di tujukan untuk birthday'nya Kyung. Chapter 3 yang juga chapter terakhir akan aku posting pas hari H birthday'ya Kyung. Oh ya di sini umur Kyung aku tambahin ya untuk penyesuaian cerita. FF ini juga aku posting blog pribadiku Snow Bie..  
Buat chingu yang udah review, aku sangat berterima kasih banyak terlebih lagi untuk yang udah kasih kritik dan saran. Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu. Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya, Anyeong…


	3. Chapter 3

**BE WITH YOU(GS)**  
 **Cast :**  
 **Do Kyungsoo**  
 **Kim Jongin**  
 **All member of Exo**  
 **Rated: T**

Chapter 3(END)

Suasana 'Love Resto' cukup ramai malam itu, Kyungsoo bergegas masuk dan langsung mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari Jongin. Jam sudah menunjuk di angka 08.30 malam dan itu artinya Kyungsoo terlambat 30 menit, karena ia terjebak macet cukup lama saat berangkat tadi. Pandangan Kyungsoo menyapu seluruh penjuru restoran itu tapi ia tak menjumpai Jongin di sudut manapun, kemudian ia berusaha untuk menghubungi Jongin tapi nihil, tak ada jawaban dari nomer yang di tuju. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pasrah. Mungkin Jongin sudah pergi karena ia terlambat datang, pikir Kyungsoo. Kemudian dengan langkah yang berat Kyungsoo berniat pergi dari restoran itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika terdengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya, suara berat nan sexy milik Jongin-nya. Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan mendapati Jongin yang kini tengah ada di atas panggung dimana pemain music biasa memainkan lagu untuk para pengunjung yang datang ke restoran itu.

"Selamat malam, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin, saya bukan seorang penyanyi di restoran ini tapi malam ini saya akan mencoba menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang saya tujukan untuk seorang wanita cantik yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk"

Jongin menjeda perkataanya dan menuntun para pengunjung restoran memandang ke arah yang di sebutnya, dimana kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung di sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayangku Do Kyungsoo, aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untukmu"

Jongin mulai melantunkan lagu 'Happy Birthday' milik NUEST, suaranya yang berat mengalun indah membuat semua orang terhanyut termasuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpana dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Jongin akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya. Terlebih menyanyi di depan umum seperti saat ini, itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Jongin suka music, dia juga jago menari tapi dia tak suka menyanyi. Saat mereka pergi ke karaoke, selalu hanya Kyungsoo yang menyanyi sendiri dan Jongin hanya memperhatikanya.

Tanpa di sadari butiran bening menetes di pipi chubby Kyungsoo, terharu pastinya dan juga merasa bersalah. Seharian ini, ia terus berburuk sangka pada Jongin dan sesekali mengumpat kesal karena ia mengira Jongin melupakan hari ulang tahunya. Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia mendapat kejutan yang sama sekali tak pernah di bayangkannya. Diantara kesibukannya ternyata Jongin masih sempat menyiapkan semua ini untuk Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat bahagia.

Jongin membungkuk untuk berterimakasih begitu lagunya selesai dan di sambut oleh tepukan meriah dari para pengunjung 'Love Resto'. Setelah turun dari panggung Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih yang merupakan bunga favorit Kyungsoo dan juga cake mini berbentuk pororo dengan lilin yang menyala diatasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, all the best for you now anda forever"

"Gomawo" Kyungsoo mengambil buket bunga yang dari tangan Jongin.

"Berdoalah dan tiup lilinya setelah itu"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk berdoa dan mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati sebelum meniup lilin di cake mini yang ada di tangan Jongin. Setelah Jongin meletakkan lilin di meja, Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. Kembali mengucap terima kasih juga maaf yang di sertai isakan kecil karena rasa terharunya. Ia tak peduli dengan riuh tepuk tangan para pengunjung restoran. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan kebahagiaanya, melupakan segala masalah yang membebani pikirannya seharian ini. Dan kejutan malam itu di akhiri dengan makan malam romantis dengan menu steak.

Jam sudah menunjuk di angka 11.45 malam, dan kini Kyungsoo danJongin sudah berada di apartemen tepatnya di kamar mereka.

"Sebelum berakhirnya hari ini, aku ingin mengucapkan kata ini sekali lagi sayang. Selamat ulang tahun, aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu sekarang dan selamanya, aku mencintaimu"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke kening dan juga bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin, terima kasih untuk malam yang sangat indah ini"

"Aku berharap kau tak marah sayang, karena aku belum sempat mencari kado untukmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi seperti tadi sudah merupan kado terindah untukku"

Jongin kembali mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan berlanjut ke mata, hidung serta pipi yang akhirnya bermuara di bibir heartsheep Kyungsoo. Ia melumat lembut bibir yang semakin hari terasa semakin manis. Kyungsoo juga tak tinggal diam, ia membuka mulutnya memberikan akses pada Jongin untuk menjelajah bibir mungilnya. Setelah beberapa saat ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi semakin panas dan menuntut. Tangan Kyungsoo sudah melingkar di leher Jongin, sesekali menekan tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian gaun dan juga jas yang mereka kenakan telah tergeletak di lantai.

"Eunghh Jonginnnh"

Desahan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar saat Jongin menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitive yang ada di tubuhnya. Detik dan menit selanjutnya desahan itu semakin sering terdengar, silih berganti dari kedua makhluk yang kini tengah bergumul menyalurkan rasa cinta dan juga rindu.

Kyungsoo langsung tertidur setelah sesi percintaan mereka berakhir, lelah pastinya. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin, ia masih terjaga. Jongin bangun dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakas yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin. Ia tersenyum kemudian meraih satu cincin dengan ukuran lebih kecil untuk di sematkan di jari manis Kyungsoo, dan ia juga memakai satu cincin yang lain di jari manisnya sendiri. Setelah itu , Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan lembut sebelum sebelum ia menyusul Kyungsoo untuk tidur.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, udara masih terasa sangat dingin padahal ini sudah tak pagi lagi karena jam di ponsel Kyungsoo menampilkan angka 10.30, kyungsoo sengaja bangun siang karena ia tak akan membuka toko bunganya hari itu. Semalam Jongin mengatakan hari itu dia libur, jadi Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin di rumah. Kyungsoo bangun dan menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang, melakukan peregangan. Badanya masih terasa pegal karena 'aktifitas'nya semalam.

Jongin bangun terlebih dahulu dan sepertinya sedang membuat sarapan di dapur. Setelah mengambil kemeja Jongin untuk di pakai, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Kyungsoo malas untuk mengambil pakaian jadi yang ada saja. Pagi itu Kyungsoo senang karena ia tak lagi merasa mual seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ketika tengah membasuh tangan setelah menyikat gigi, pandangan Kyungsoo di kejutkan oleh cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Kyungsoo bergegas untuk menghampiri Jongin di dapur.

"Pagi sayang"

Sapa Kyungsoo seraya melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Jongin yang tengah sibuk membuat roti lapis di dapur, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun sayang"

Jongin memutar badanya menghadap Kyungsoo, mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala Kyungsoo "selamat pagi menjelang siang chagi, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"  
Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin seraya menggumamkan jawabannya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin yang entah kenapa semakin di sukainya akhir-akhir ini.

"Gomawo,Jongin"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya dan juga untuk ini…"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan jari yang berhias cincin cantik pemberian Jongin "cincin yang cantik, aku menyukainya"

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, aku berharap kau akan terus memakai cicin itu setidaknya sampai 33 hari ke depan"

"Apa maksudmu Jongin? kenapa hanya 33 hari, apa aku tak boleh memakai cincin ini selamanya?"

"Karena di hari ke 34, atau lebih tepatnya tanggal 14 pebruari nanti aku akan mengganti cincin itu dengan cincin pernikahan kita"

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya, sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan jawaban Jongin, bahkan Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama untuk mencerna perkataan Jongin. Sampai-sampai Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo beberapa kali barulah kyungsoo tersadar dari keterkejutanya.

Setelah sarapan keduanya memutuskan untuk bicara di ruang tengah, Kyungsoo belum yakin dengan pernyataan Jongin tadi dan ia berniat untuk memperjelasnya dengan pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Jongin, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katamu tadi?"

"Kenapa?, kau tak suka kalau kita menikah?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku masih kaget karena kau tiba-tiba melamarku dengan cara seperti itu, aku masih berpikir kalau kau bercanda"

"Maaf sayang, kalau menurutmu ini tidak romantis tapi aku benar - benar ingin menikah denganmu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo sendu, bukan ini reaksi yang di harapkan Jongin.

"Kyung, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam, apa kau tak suka dengan semua ini?, setahuku kau selalu mengharapkan hal ini, karenanya aku mencoba mewujudkan semua ini walaupun mungkin tak seindah yang ada dalam bayanganmu "

Jongin membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku bahagia karena akhirnya kau melamarku, hanya saja aku merasa bersalah dan takut Jongin, Aku seperti memaksamu melakukan hal ini karena sikapku beberapa waktu yang lalu dan aku takut kau hanya melakukan semua ini untuk meredakan amarahku"Kyungsoo kini menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian meraih jemari Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya, berusaha menenangkan kegundahan hati sang kekasih.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu sayang, aku sudah berpikir sangat keras sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan ini, dan sekarang aku sudah merasa siap untuk bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas dirimu jadi jangan kecewakan aku dengan pemikiran seperti itu"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca, bahagia dan haru itulah yang memenuhi perasaanya saat ini. Dan tak lama kemudian butiran kristal bening mengalir di pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-aa, saranghae"

Dengan agak terbata kata keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. Isakan kecil terdengar di sana, Kyungsoo menangis karena bahagia. Jongin membalas erat pelukan Kyungsoo, ia menggumamkan jawabanya lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby Kyungsoo dan kemudian mnggenggam dan menautkan jemari mungil Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya dan terlihat cincin yang ada di jari mereka menyatu.

"Do Kyungsoo, I wanna be with you this day, tomorrow and forever, so will you marry me"

"Yes, of course"

Jongin mencium lembut kening Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu. Lega karena akhirnya Kyungsoo memahami maksudnya dan menerima lamarannya. Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Jemari mungilnya bergerak untuk menangkup wajah Jongin lalu ia memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir tebal Jongin. Ciuman hangat dan lembut, yang menggambarkan perasaan bahagia yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Tak bisa di gambarkan lagi seperti apa, bahagia yang kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Tanpa pernah ia sangka harapan dan permohonan di ulang tahunya kali ini semuanya terwujud. Tuhan mengabulkan semua keinginanya, bahkan juga memberikan hadiah yang sangat special yang belum ia sadari.

End.

 **Happy Birthday Do Kyungsoo….**  
 **Seangil Chukka hamnida…..**  
 **All the best for you now and forever….**  
 **Saranghaeyo …..**

Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini, oette chingu? Ada yang kecewakah dengan endingnya? Jangan kecewa dulu karena apa yang belum di jelaskan di chap ending ini bakal di jelasin di FF selanjutnya yang merupakan sequel dari FF ini. Judulnya SPECIAL GIFT dan akan aku usahakan posting pas birthday'ya Jongin nanti. Jadi di tunggu ya….

Jangan lupa juga reviewnya buat chap ini…..

Maaf kalau ceritanya biasa saja, dan masih banyak typo di mana-mana. Yang pasti neomu – neomu gomawo buat chingudeul yang sudah berkenan mampir buat baca. Dan buat yang udah review salam penuh cinta dari aku. Walaupun ga aku balas tapi pasti aku baca semua reviewnya.


End file.
